Heaven on Earth
by aloistrancing
Summary: A story of a girl who wakes up in the woods with no memory of her life. She tries to recover her lost memories in any way she can, but to no avail, nothing she does will shake her amnesia. She finds familiarities in the things around her, but she just can't recall how or why. Eventually, she learns to accept that she'll likely never remember anything. And so the story begins...


_There was a young girl lying motionlessly in the grass. She had long icy blue hair that was spread out all around her, framing her beautiful pale face perfectly, and she was wearing a torn white dress. At first glance, one might think that she was dead, but if you look closely enough, you would see the faint rises and falls of her frail chest._

 _Her mesmerizing violet eyes fluttered open and she slowly brought her hand to her head. She winced at the contact as she sat up, letting her arm fall to her side in the process. She looked all around her and noticed that she was in a forest._

 _She clutched her chest as she stood up, looking up into the sky the entire time. A single tear fell from her eye as she slowly shifted her gaze down towards the ground. "Who am I?"_

 _"Who are you?" A silk-like voice echoed, almost mockingly._

 _Hearing that voice made her chest tighten, and a film of tears glazed over her violet hues. It seemed so familiar and warm, yet also so distant._

 _"You're a goddess." It cooed, "An angel, a dream come true. But oh my, how far you are away from home..."_

 _The girl dropped her hand down to her side once again and looked in all directions, searching for the source of the voice. "Wh... Who are you?" She questioned meekly, the fear and confusion in her tone evident._

 _A soft chuckle could be heard from all directions. "Who am I?" It repeated, "I am a monster, a demon, and also your worst nightmare. And I, too, am a far way from home."_

 _The girl looked straight ahead, closing her eyes and straightening her back as she tried to summon confidence. "Show yourself," she uttered more authoritatively._

 _Without a moment to spare, a man walked out from the forest and towards the girl. He stopped right in front of her as a wicked smirk pulled at his lips, "It's rather brave of you to ask a monster to show himself so boldly, my dear."_

 _She shook her head as she peered into his piercing crimson gaze with constricted eyes, "You don't look like a monster to me..."_

 _The man raised his hand and gently stroked the girl's cheek in a loving manner. His eyes were full of pain and sorrow as he spoke, "If only you knew..."_

 _She placed her delicate hand atop his, stopping him from caressing her cheek as she stared at him with solemn eyes. "Who are you really?" She inquired softly._

 _His sad gaze lowered reluctantly to the ground, "...I am no one you should concern yourself with."_

 _"Please..." She begged, her grip on his hand tightening ever so slightly. "I feel like I know you, and yet, you seem like a complete stranger to me..." She looked away, afraid her tears would spill from their barrier. "I can't remember anything..."_

 _"Perhaps that's for the best..." The man replied, "It gives you the chance to start over, to create a new life for yourself. Don't you want that?"_

 _"That's not at all what I want..." She answered, her brows knitting together as her gaze fixated on the grass at her feet. "I just... I want to remember who I am..."_

 _"Your name is Nevaeh." Pale lips voiced, their corners vaguely curling upwards into a bittersweet smile as he pulled his hand back, and watched the girl with an expression of melancholy. "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."_

 _"Even the smallest bit of information is greatly appreciated..." The girl replied silently, unable to raise her voice in fear she'd burst into tears. "...Thank you very much."_

 _The man hesitantly took a step backwards, "I'll come back tomorrow with a new dress for you since yours is torn and dirty."_

 _"Are you leaving?" She asked, eyes widening as she reached out and grabbed the man by his arm. Her violet orbs were clouded with anxiety as she stared at him._

 _He placed his large, gloved hand atop hers as he gently removed her thin digits from his arm. "I'll return in the morning. There's no need for you to worry."_

 _"What am I supposed to do until then?" She asked, brows furrowing as a tidal wave of confusion and fear crashed against her entire being._

 _"Just stay put." He replied stoically, "I realize that must be a difficult request to ask of you, but I need you to trust me. It's a dangerous world, and you don't deserve to be put in any more trouble." He then squeezed her hand lightly as he stared into her eyes intently. "Do you trust me?"_

 _"...I do." She spoke with a meek nod, pursing her lips together to keep them from quivering. It was true that she trusted him, it was just that she didn't want to be left alone._

 _Although this man seemed completely unknown to her, something inside of her yearned to stay by his side. Her heart ached at the very thought of being separated from him, but she couldn't understand why. Just who was he to her? If only she could just remember..._

 _He stepped forward and pulled the girl into his strong, loving embrace. "Stay safe." He breathed into her baby blue hair, holding her tightly. Within a few seconds, he pulled away. He turned on his heel and walked off, vanishing into the trees that surrounded the area._

 _Finally alone, the girl closed her eyes, allowing her tears to escape their barrier and roll down her porcelain face. She wrapped her arms around herself as she slowly sunk to the ground, curling within herself whilst she cried silently._

That was three years ago. Things have changed _a lot_ since then, but one thing that remained the same was Nevaeh's amnesia. Not even a single _glint_ of a memory has implanted itself in her mind, and yet, she was fine with that. She didn't mind not having a past if it meant she could continue enjoying the present as she was. She did still wonder, though... However, she did not let the doubt and the sense of hollowness consume her.

"You're spacing out again." A voice spoke up, snapping the bluenette back into reality.

Caught off guard, she jumped ever so slightly out of fright, causing the glass she held in her hands to slip right out from the grasp of her delicate digits. "Eek!" She shrieked, quickly trying to catch the cup before it could hit the ground, but to no avail...

"Really..." The boy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger as he shook his head. "If you're tired, just say so. You don't have to force yourself like this. Sebastian will return any moment, it's-"

"I'm sorry, my lord..." She interrupted, her voice small and expression apologetic. "But I'm fine, though, really. I was just... lost in thought for a moment. I apologize." She offered him a bow before kneeling down to pick up the shards of glass that littered the floor in front of her. "I'll clean this up right away."

She's been working as a maid at the Phantomhive manor for these past three years. It was unknown to her how or why Ciel found and chose her to be one of his maids, but she was eternally grateful for the generosity he showed towards her. He gave her a chance at a comfortable life, and she accepted it with much thanks and appreciation. He saved her from a life of nothingness, and for that, she admired him greatly.

"I've returned with the items you requested, young master." Sebastian announced, making his presence known as he stood towards the opposite side of the room.

"Ouch!" Nevaeh winced, immediately bringing her hand up to her mouth. Blood trickled down her index finger, dripping to the ground where it stained a number of the fragments in crimson.

Ciel instantly stood from his seat, cerulean hues vaguely widened as his features shifted into a look of concern. "Are you okay?" His tone was clearly shaken, and he stared down at the servant with worried eyes.

She retracted her hand, hiding the injury behind her back as she shot the young earl a warm smile, "It was just a little prick, my lord. It's nothing."

"Young master, why don't you go ahead and return to your study? I'll help Miss Nevaeh with this mess, and then carry up some refreshments to you shortly." The butler suggested, swiftly making his way over towards the clumsy maid.

Reluctantly, the noble nodded his head and brushed past the two servants. "I'll be waiting, then."

Once the boy was no longer in the room, Sebastian turned his gaze down towards the bluenette as a sigh slipped past his pale lips. "My, you just might be more of a klutz than Mey-Rin..." He grabbed her by the wrist of her wounded hand and forcing her to stand up, "'Just a prick,' you say?" He inquired with a risen brow, analyzing the cut that led from the middle of her index finger all the way to the center of her palm. Crimson orbs shifted from her hand to her face, a look of utter annoyance apparent across his pallid face. "No wonder the young master looked so tense; you've got blood all over your lips."

This immediately made the girl cover her mouth with her free hand, her pastel brows furrowing in embarrassment. "I... didn't want to worry anyone."

"Your blatant lack of care for your own well-being is more worrisome than the injury itself, my dear." He then ushered her over to one of the washrooms down the hall, "Wash it out with some water while I go fetch the bandages."

"Actually-" She started, an air of awkwardness forming around her as she spoke up, "I can take care of this myself. You should go ahead and assist the young master."

There was a bit of hesitance in his body language, but he did end up nodding his head. "Very well, then." He replied in his usual stoic tone, but this time with a hint of... disappointment?

She couldn't really tell what emotion his words held, but she _did_ know that she didn't want to be alone with him for an extended period of time. It was extremely discomforting and nerve-wracking, and she didn't know why. She simply offered him a small bow in response, and turned away from him to tend to her injury.

It was always like this with them. While they both hated the aura that enveloped the room when it was just the two of them alone, neither one ever tried to do anything about it. Three entire years, and yet, they were still complete strangers to each other; but the feeling of familiarity that'd hit her every time they were together made her uneasy. This strange combination was the reason she found herself unable to remain calm in his presence. How could someone that was so close seem so distant? It'd always manage to send chills down her spine.

"Just _what_ exactly happened to me three years ago?" She questioned into the emptiness, her voice almost soundless. "Who am-... Who _was_ I?"


End file.
